Melody
by Lunakatsuma
Summary: Kallen's fiery spirit matches her spiked hair, and no one can damper it. That is, until she hears the sad and gentle melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. This pianist just may be the one to sooth Kallen's fire. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna: I know how people usually go on about how they're a Kallen/Lelouch fan, a C.C./Lelouch fan, a Shirley/Lelouch fan, and so on, but I honestly can't make up my mind. TT_TT I know that my fanfiction 'Tears' was a C.C./Lelouch pairing, but I don't have any preferences; get that straight. Okay, I lied there; I'm a Suzaku/Lelouch fangirl. But if you read 'Fangs', you probably knew that already. ^_^ But seriously! They complement each other **_**perfectly**_**! **

**Back to the fanfic at hand: This is an AU fanfic (alternate universe, for those who didn't know), as well as a Kallen/Lelouch pairing, if you couldn't tell from the two characters I chose. Kallen is not part of the Black Knights (it's not the Black Knights yet, anyway), so she doesn't have any experience in piloting Knightmares, but she's still capable of it. Since she doesn't have any connections with terrorists, Kallen is able to act freely at school, so the sick and frail cover isn't used here.**

**Kallen: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Code Geass or any of its characters. She also does not own the Music Teachers' Association of California, which includes the CM program (Certificate of Merit). Luna is not entirely sure if it is necessary to show the previous sentence, but she did it just in case.**

* * *

Kallen was fuming.

She had been on her way from Ashford Academy to her piano teacher's house, where she had private piano lessons once every week, and in the car, she had gotten into a heated argument with her stepmother (she still didn't trust Kallen with a car, despite her already earning her driver's lisence). This was a usual occurrence, but today, the fight had gotten out of hand. Her idiot of a stepmother had casually insulted her Japanese bloodline, and in the process, the people who had contributed in _giving _Kallen her Japanese blood, and if there was one thing that Kallen prided herself in the most, it was her Japanese heritage.

So Kallen had done the most sensible thing; she had slapped her stepmother across the face.

Kallen had felt immense pleasure from the action, so she had decided to do it again.

Unfortunately, her stepmother was the one driving, so for the rest of the ride, she had swerved on every turn and had produced as much roadkill as one could in a forty-five minute drive. _No, fifteen minute drive, _Kallen corrected mentally as she kicked a stone angrily. _The crazy woman was speeding, so we ended up arriving thirty minutes early. _She snorted. _And of course, she had to kick me out of the car as soon as we got here. She even had the nerve to yell at me before I slammed the door- in her face. _

"_Kallen Stadtfeld, you are a disgrace to your family name!" _her stepmother had screeched.

"_It's Kallen Kozuki!" _she had hollered back.

The red-head sighed and continued to stroll down the long, winding dirt path that led to her teacher's front door. It was a long way from the road to the front porch, so she always had plenty of time to calm down and think before her lesson began. It also gave her ample time to stretch her legs, get some extra exercise, and vent her anger on every plant she passed (and there was a lot of vegetation to yell at).

Kallen _could _have taken piano lessons at a place close by to her school, but her stepmother had insisted on making her take lessons from the best teacher in the area (if forty-five minutes away even counted as being 'in the area'). She had obviously done it so that their family could seem even more 'honorable' than it already was. And that was how she had ended up as Villetta Nu's student.

Kallen didn't even know _why _her stepmother had approved of Ms. Nu; she was Britannian, but not of a high position at all- she was a commoner. There was even a rumor (well, Kallen knew that it was a fact) going around that she had a relationship with Kaname Ohgi, a close friend of her and her brother (which was how Ms. Nu knew about Kallen being a 'half-breed'- not even her friends at school knew). The mere fact that Ms. Nu acknowledged Japanese people as equals was enough for Kallen to tolerate the lady.

The fiery seventeen-year-old was halfway down the path when she heard a melodious tune resound from her destination. Curious, Kallen picked up her pace and ran. She slowed down as the oaken front door was in sight, and she swayed to the music as she walked over to it. _Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, _she identified. _Movement One. Ms. Nu is very talented if she can play the piano like this. _The way Ms. Nu played it, though… it was so sad.

She reached the front door before she knew it, and she hesitantly knocked on the hard, wooden surface. Much to her disappointment, the music stopped and Ms. Nu called, "Just a moment!" Kallen didn't even know _why _she was so disappointed. Sure, she was a dedicated piano player, but she had never been so intrigued by a piece before. So why now?

The door swung open, and Ms. Nu's tanned face appeared. "Why, hello, Kallen," she greeted warmly. "You're early today."

"I know," Kallen replied sheepishly. "I had another argument with my stepmother…"

"Oh," Ms. Nu frowned. She knew about the rocky relationship of Kallen and her stepmother. "She kicked you out of the car?"

"Yeah," Kallen answered, clenching the bag with her piano books tightly.

"Well, come in, come in," Ms. Nu invited, stepping aside to allow Kallen entrance. "Can't have you waiting outside for another thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Ms. Nu," Kallen smiled, and she walked into the house. "I heard you playing before I rudely interrupted… Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, was it?"

"Yes," Ms. Nu responded. "But that wasn't me."

Kallen was taken aback. "It wasn't? But it sounded so professional…"

"I'm flattered that you think that I play as well as the pros do," Ms. Nu laughed. "Here, I'll introduce you to my other student. He has classes before you, but he usually leaves before you arrive. Wait here." She stuck her head around the turn in the hallway. "Lelouch? I'd like to introduce you to someone!"

_Lelouch? _Kallen wondered. _Isn't that the name of the…_

"Okay, you can come over now," Ms. Nu said to her before walking down the hall. Kallen obediently followed her into the room where the piano was kept. Seated at the keyboard was a midnight-haired boy with piercing amethyst eyes…

"Hello, I'm Lelouch Lamperouge," the boy greeted. "And you?"

* * *

Kallen stared. "Lelouch Lamperouge?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied, standing up and bowing slightly. "You may know me as being part of the Student Council of Ashford Academy."

"How did you know that I go to Ashford?" Kallen asked sharply.

"First of all, I read all the student files," Lelouch explained. "I've also seen you many times around campus." He smirked. "But even if I hadn't read the files or seen you before, I would have known that you were an Ashford Academy student."

"How?" Kallen questioned.

"You're wearing the uniform," Lelouch replied simply, gesturing at her outfit. Kallen reddened in embarrassment as she realized the obvious. She also saw that he was wearing the uniform as well. That did nothing to sooth her humiliation.

"If you've read the student files, then you already know my name," Kallen told him.

"Yes, I do, Kallen Stadtfeld," Lelouch smiled. "Or should I say, Kallen Kozuki."

Kallen froze. "Y-you know-"

"I never said that I only read the student files," Lelouch said. "I do background checks on certain people; people who interest me."

"That's an invasion of privacy," Kallen snapped.

"I prefer to call it research," Lelouch corrected smoothly.

"Now, now," Ms. Nu interjected. "Lelouch, we need to get back to your lesson. Kallen, you can go to the kitchen and grab a snack. Come back if you want, but please don't disturb him while he's playing."

Kallen remembered the song she had heard. "Was that you before? The Moonlight Sonata?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied. "What of it?"

"Nothing," Kallen dismissed. "I'm going to take a quick bite. I'll be back." And she hurried out of the room.

* * *

_That beautiful music… _Kallen thought as she bit into a chocolate chip cookie. _It came from Lelouch? _She had heard all about the Vice President. Apparently, he was a noble teenager who practically every girl at Ashford admired. He even had his own fan club! She constantly heard praises being showered on him every time he passed by. But to her, he had always been a pompous, arrogant Britannian.

She chewed on the last piece of her cookie and headed back to the piano room. Lelouch was playing another piece now; Raindrop Prelude by Chopin. It was simple yet elegant, and Kallen felt herself immersing in the music, hanging on every note… but it wasn't as intriguing as the previous piece.

After that, he began playing Nocturne in C# Minor by Chopin. Kallen felt sorrowful all of a sudden, and she started to become nostalgic. It was like that drug, Refrain… it brought you back to the old days. For the Japanese, they remembered their lives before the invasion. But this… this was no drug. It was pure bliss, the way it transported you back in time… still, she couldn't figure out why the Moonlight Sonata struck her as the best.

This went on for some time, and before Kallen knew it, thirty minutes was up. Lelouch was packing his books, which Kallen noticed were for Level 10. _Level 10? _she thought, amazed. _I'm only Level 7! How is he so good?_

"Good-bye, Kallen," Lelouch waved, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

For the rest of the lesson, Kallen could only think about the way Lelouch had said her name.

* * *

"Hey, Kallen," Naoto greeted as Kallen stepped out of the car without thanking her stepmother for the ride. She slammed the door shut (again) and ran into her older brother's outstretched arms.

"Hi, Onii-chan!" Kallen replied, squeezing Naoto tightly.

"Whoa, whoa!" Naoto laughed, patting her head. "No need to get so excited!"

"But it's been ages since I last saw you!" Kallen complained.

"Come on, Kallen," Naoto chuckled. "You know I came only last week."

"That's too long," Kallen pouted.

"Let's go inside," Naoto suggested, tugging Kallen into the mansion with him. Kallen groaned, but let herself be dragged into her home- no, the place she lived in. She would _never _acknowledge the wretched Britannian manor as home. She might have considered it if Naoto still lived with them, but he had moved out into a relatively small house of his own a long time ago. It was more difficult for him to pass of as a Britannian, considering his first name, but since he was the son of a noble, he was allowed more freedom and rights than most Japanese. Naoto often talked about his first name being a burden, but Kallen knew that he really didn't mean it; he was just as proud of their Japanese heritage as she was.

"Good afternoon, Kallen," a woman greeted from the staircase. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah," Kallen grinned. She was grateful that her _real _mother had decided to stay at the Stadtfeld manor to stay with the two siblings, despite all the hardships she had to face. The only way her mother could remain there was if she volunteered as a maid, which she willingly accepted. Kallen was proud of her; she had given up much to stay by her children's side.

"That's good," her mother smiled gently before returning to cleaning the rails of the staircase.

Naoto led her up to her room, shutting the door behind them. He pushed her towards the piano and took a seat on the other side of the room. "Go on, practice," Naoto urged. "I know you always do it right after you come home."

Kallen sighed and took out her Beethoven book. She opened it to the context. _It should be somewhere over here… _She found what she was looking for and turned to page 306. The redhead adjusted her headband (her favorite accessory, since it was a gift from her brother, who wore a matching headband), took a breath, and began to play. She had never played this piece before, but luckily, she was a great sight reader. However, since it was still her first time, it wasn't as graceful as Lelouch's- not that she had expected it to be.

When she was done, she turned to her brother, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Mmm… Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven?" Kallen nodded, stunned and impressed. Naoto had never had any kind of musical experience, but she guessed that he had picked up a thing or two from listening to Kallen play all the time. "Why that piece?" he asked curiously. "I know that it's not a piece that Villetta assigned you; it's not in your notebook." He raised a small, scarlet book with Kallen's name on it.

"How did you-" Kallen began, but then she saw her open bag at Naoto's feet. She crossed her arms. "And when did you take that?"

"Umm…" Naoto said sheepishly. "I crept up behind you while you were playing."

"You peeked at the title and composer, didn't you?" Kallen accused. Naoto simply shrugged and grinned. "Sheesh, you're still so childish." She paused. "And I knew that you weren't good enough to be able to guess the piece's title that easily."

"You shouldn't be saying that to your older brother," Naoto rebuked, wagging his finger at her.

"That's precisely why I'm saying that to you," Kallen shot back.

Naoto laid back, his hands behind his head and a lopsided grin on his face. "Whatever."

* * *

Kallen spent the entirety of next week trying to catch a glimpse of Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge. Knowing about his reputation and dedicated fangirls, she tried to do it casually, but the sharp-eyed gossips had caught her 'red-handed'. "Kallen's finally getting interested, eh?" they had teased, wagging their fingers accusingly. "That won't do! You need to be experienced in order to even have a chance!"

"Experienced…?" Kallen had echoed.

"You need to know his habits, his history, his daily routine…" they had chorused dreamily.

"You guys are hopeless," Kallen had muttered, walking away.

Looking back on it, Kallen wondered why she hadn't denied that she even _had _a crush on Lelouch Lamperouge… _No; don't think about it!_ Kallen didn't even want to _consider _the prospect that she might actually have a crus- _Don't. Think. About. It._

"Hey, Lelouch!" _Lelouch? _Kallen turned. One of the windows on the second floor was wide-open, showing a blue-haired boy with a grin on his face. _Rivalz, I think his name was... Rivalz Cardemonde. He's part of the Student Council... and he's talking to Lelouch Lamperouge, who is the Vice President… so that room is presumably the Student Council Room. Say, why is that silent 'z' in there, anyway?_

"What is it, Rivalz?" That was Lelouch Lamperouge's voice.

"Wanna go gambling today? I know you're going to skip the next class, anyway…" _What? Gambling? Mr. Perfect goes _gambling_? Wait, since when did I think he was perfect? Argh, Kallen, get a hold of yourself!_

"Not today, Rivalz." Lelouch Lamperouge's black hair could be seen now, as Rivalz had moved to the side slightly. Kallen found the sight strangely relieving. _Why? Just because the Vice President is there? No, of course not!... right?_

"Oh, come on, buddy!" Rivalz complained. "We haven't gone in ages!"

"That's because I've been busy practicing for the CM Test," Lelouch replied. "You know that, Rivalz."

"Oh, you and your CM Test," Rivalz whined. "Can't you take a break for one day?"

"You know that that's not how it works," Lelouch sighed. "It's too difficult for me to spare any time to take a break. Speaking of which, I have to go practice now. See you tomorrow, everyone."

"Bye, Lulu!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"B-bye."

"See ya, Lelouch!"

Kallen realized that Lelouch had to exit through the main building, so she rushed over immediately. She spotted the raven-haired male as she rushed around the bushes. "Hey! Lelouch!" she shouted desperately. "Lelouch!"

The boy turned around and saw her. "Oh, it's you, Kallen. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Kallen replied warmly (to a Britannian? God forbid!).

"Did you need something from me?" Lelouch questioned.

"Oh- umm…" Kallen fumbled for words. _Why did I call out to him when I don't even have any words to say? _"Y-you're going to practice for the CM, right?"

"Why yes, I am," Lelouch confirmed, confused. "Would you like to come with me? Maybe I could teach you a few things."

"If it's not too much trouble," Kallen flustered.

"No, not at all," Lelouch smiled. "Unless you have a problem with having a Japanese maid and a blind, crippled girl around…" Kallen noticed that his eyes had a hint of sadness in them as he spoke.

"Japanese?" Kallen echoed.

"Yes, Japanese. Is there something- oh," Lelouch realized. "Kallen, let me tell you this- I absolutely detest using numbers to refer to living human beings. I also detest the Britannian nobles. So feel free to open up around me, alright? You don't have to hide it anymore."

Kallen's eyes widened. "You know-"

"I know your true feelings about Britannia," Lelouch whispered, making sure no one heard them. "As I said, I share them- although my grudge may even be stronger than yours."

Kallen blinked. "O-okay…"

"Shall we go now?" Lelouch asked casually, walking down the path.

"Y-yes!" Kallen stammered, following suit.

* * *

Kallen walked into the clubhouse feeling quite awkward. Having had plenty of time to think about things while heading here in the first place (since they hadn't talked the entire time), she had finally fully processed the fact that a _boy_- and the Vice President of the Student Council- who was a _Britannian_, no less- had asked _her- _a half-Britannian and half-Japanese _girl_- to come over to _his _house. However, she didn't feel too upset about him being Britannian. Why was that? _Well, he did say that he detested Britannia, so he can't be that bad. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet voice.

"Onii-sama? Is that you?" A chestnut-haired girl wheeled around the corner. She was obviously blind, but her smile made up for her eye problems. Her wheelchair signified that she was crippled. Kallen felt at ease around the girl immediately.

"Yes, it's me," Lelouch smiled. Kallen was amazed at the way Lelouch looked at the girl. He had the most comforting aura around him, like he was going to make everything alright just by being there. She now felt extremely grateful that she could see (and she felt horrible for the girl as well) because she knew just how lucky she was to be able to see her brother smile at her. She swore right then and there that she was never going to take Naoto for granted again.

"Is there someone else here?" the girl asked, turning her head.

"Yes, I brought my classmate with me today," Lelouch explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Nunnally chirped. "I'm Nunnally Lamperouge."

"I know who you are," Kallen replied. It was true; almost _everyone _knew about the Vice President's little sister who was in junior high, her condition, and how much Lelouch doted on her. To be honest, she had just assumed that Nunnally was a selfish little brat, but meeting her now… well, her assumptions quickly evaporated on the spot.

Nunnally giggled. "Thank goodness; that makes introductions easier." She smiled. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Kallen Stadtfeld," Kallen introduced. She paused hesitatingly before adding, "But I prefer Kallen Kozuki."

"Oh! You're the half-Japanese girl who Onii-sama met at his piano lesson, right?" Nunnally asked. "Onii-sama told me about you! I can't believe I get to meet you so soon! Can you teach me some Japanese customs? I learned a lot from Sayoko, but I want to know more!"

Kallen felt a little proud that Lelouch had even bothered to tell Nunnally about her. She also felt happy that Nunnally wasn't shunning her like most Britannians did once they found out that she was half-Japanese (not that many _did _know). She wasn't quite sure exactly why she had told Nunnally about her heritage so readily, though, but now knowing that Nunnally admired Japanese people, she was not regretting her decision. So far, she was enjoying the Lamperouge siblings' company.

Then she realized what Nunnally had said. "You call your brother 'Onii-sama'? And who's Sayoko?" She knew that this Sayoko must be a Japanese female, considering her name and the 'ko' suffix at the end of it, but she hadn't expected Nunnally to be associated with other Japanese people.

Nunnally smiled. "As I said, I learned a lot of Japanese things from Sayoko, who is our maid, but I consider her to be more of a friend. She helps me get around, as well as helping around the house." She turned around. "Sayoko! Could you come here, please?"

"Of course, Nunnally-sama," a voice replied. A Japanese maid- Sayoko- came from around the corner. She bowed to Kallen. "Hello, Kallen-sama. Please forgive me for eavesdropping, but as I also serve as Nunnally-sama and Lelouch-sama's bodyguard, I had to make sure that you were safe. Let me formally introduce myself: I am Sayoko Shinozaki."

"N-no, it's alright," Kallen stuttered. "And you don't have to address me with a '-sama'; I'm not your charge or anything…" _She seems like a demure kind of woman._

"Don't worry about it," Lelouch sighed. "I tried to get Sayoko to stop calling us that, but she refuses to."

"It shows respect, Lelouch-sama," Sayoko explained, straightening back up.

"Wait… did you say that you were their _bodyguard_?" Kallen inquired.

"Yes! Sayoko is the 37th Successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts!" Nunnally chirped.

"So… you're a ninja?" Kallen asked warily.

"Yes, Kallen-sama," Sayoko confirmed. Suddenly, Sayoko didn't look so weak anymore.

"So, why are you here, Kallen?" Nunnally asked curiously. "Onii-sama rarely invites anyone over."

_He doesn't? _Kallen wondered. _Does that mean… no, Kallen, concentrate! _"I'm just here to learn some piano-playing tips from him," she explained.

Nunnally giggled. "Onii-sama is really good, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Kallen admitted. "Much better than me."

Lelouch smiled, clearly warmed by this compliment. "Come on, Kallen; we can't stand in the doorway all day, you know."

"Right," Kallen smiled. She was going to enjoy her stay here, what with the sweetest girl in the world, a Japanese-tolerating boy, and a Japanese maid as her company.

* * *

Kallen swayed to the music that was coming from the piano in front of her. Lelouch's fingers seemed to dance on the keys, playing the notes as if they were born to do so. Kallen didn't quite register exactly _what _Lelouch was playing, but she just _knew _that it was beautiful, it was lovely…

…and then the music stopped. Lelouch stood, looking over the piano at Kallen. "Kallen, if you want to learn something, you're going to have to come over here," he called, clearly amused.

"R-right," Kallen agreed, walking over to him. She stood stiffly behind Lelouch as he sat back down again, ready to play another piece. His fingers hovered over the keys for a moment before he set them back down onto his lap.

"Do you have a request?" Lelouch asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Umm…" Kallen thought about it. "Yes. Moonlight Sonata, please."

"Hmm? The one I played back at Ms. Nu's place?" Lelouch questioned.

Kallen merely nodded.

"Very well then," Lelouch smiled (was that a smirk?). He set his hands back down onto the keyboard and began to play. This time, Kallen paid attention to everything; the sound that rose from the piano, the fact that Lelouch played without hesitating, even though he was doing so from memory, the look of concentration that took over his amethyst eyes, the way Lelouch's hair moved slightly in the nonexistent breeze, the way his slender fingers pressed the keys lightly-

_Kallen! You're doing it again! _Kallen rebuked herself silently. She made sure to concentrate only on the song itself for the rest of the 'lesson'.

When Lelouch finished the piece, he began telling Kallen the most important things to remember while playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, as well as any other piece. Kallen listened attentively, wanting to know as much as she could about it. The time flew by quickly, but she didn't even notice it.

"Kallen-sama, Lelouch-sama," Sayoko called quietly, walking into the room. "I have brought some tea for you two to enjoy."

"Thank you, Sayoko," Kallen replied gratefully, taking the hot beverage gingerly.

"You always pick the right time, Sayoko," Lelouch remarked, receiving his own cup. "Kallen and I had just finished here."

After finishing their tea, the two classmates handed their empty teacups to Sayoko, who rushed out of the room to the kitchen, calling over her shoulder, "Dinner will be ready soon, so come when you're ready, Kallen-sama, Lelouch-sama." Kallen thought that she saw Sayoko wink at her before she left, but she couldn't be sure.

"What did she mean by, 'when you're ready'?" Lelouch questioned, clearly puzzled.

Kallen just stared at him. _Isn't he supposed to be an intellectual genius? But then again, I don't really know myself… _The two stared at each other for a long, awkward moment, deep violet eyes holding the blue pair's gaze.

"Kallen! Onii-sama! Your dinner is getting cold!"

Lelouch snapped out of his trance and called, "Coming, Nunnally!" He hurried out of the room, looking extremely flustered. Kallen felt the same way as she followed Lelouch dazedly. However, whatever she had been thinking flew out of her reach as soon as she caught a glimpse of the table. It wasn't fancy, but the plates were full of Japanese food! And it wasn't the sad excuse for sushi Britannians made these days; it was real, genuine Japanese food!

And the smell… _Wow, _Kallen thought in awe. Struck by a sudden sense of respect, she hastily headed to the bathroom to wash her hands. If she had eaten _that _kind of food with dirty hands, she would have been ashamed to even sit at the table.

Kallen ran back down, unable to wait a second longer. "Itadakimasu!" she cheerfully said, forgetting that the two others who were eating with her weren't Japanese. She picked up her chopsticks (which weren't the cheap wooden kind) and quickly (yet politely) began digging in.

As she was munching on some tempura, Sayoko entered the room with a teapot. "I see that you are enjoying yourself, Kallen-sama," she commented, amused.

Kallen swallowed and sent a smile in Sayoko's direction. "Yes! This food is amazing!"

Sayoko bowed. "I had thought that you might appreciate some of your- our- own cuisine. And it seems that I was correct."

"Yes, you're a fantastic cook," Kallen complimented, still smiling. _She acknowledged me as a Japanese person, not a half-breed._

"Sayoko? What does 'itadakimasu' mean?" Nunnally inquired.

"It means, 'I gratefully receive', Nunnally-sama," Sayoko answered. "I can only assume that Kallen-sama said that before eating?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied. "I remember Suzaku saying that."

"Oh, now that you mention it, I did too!" Nunnally exclaimed. "I'll be sure to say it next time we eat, then!" She smiled. "Especially when Suzaku is around!"

"Suzaku?" Kallen questioned. "As in Suzaku Kururugi?"

"Mmm," Lelouch nodded. "He's our friend."

"The son of the Prime Minister?" Kallen asked, less surprised at the fact that the two Britannians had another Japanese friend than at the fact that they were acquainted with the Prime Minister's son. Even though she knew that Suzaku was currently enrolled in Ashford Academy, she found it hard to believe that Lelouch would befriend him just like that.

"Yes," Lelouch responded. "I'm guessing that you're wondering how we become friends?" Kallen nodded. "Unfortunately, that is a story for a later time. All I can say for now is that we met in our childhood."

Kallen, understanding that Lelouch wished to keep the rest a secret, nodded again in acknowledgement and resumed eating. No one brought up the subject again. The meal was generally quiet, only punctuated with meaningless chatter.

"Gochisosama," Kallen grinned, finally finished. "And before you ask, Nunnally, it means 'thank you for the meal'," she added quickly, seeing that Nunnally's mouth was about to open. She leaned back in her chair (but out of respect, she didn't lean the chair back itself), satisfied. "I wish I could take some of this home with me…"

"I made some extra," Sayoko interjected unexpectedly. "It's in the kitchen. I can put it all in a box if you'd like…"

"No, I can't do that," Kallen argued.

"I insist," Sayoko pressed.

"Fine," Kallen sighed, giving in. "Thanks, Sayoko; I appreciate it."

Sayoko left, but she came back soon afterwards, a box in her hands. "Here you go, Kallen-sama."

Kallen thanked her again as she took the box. She happened to glance at the clock, which was behind Sayoko, and she gasped. "Shoot! It's getting late! I need to get back home!"

"You have to leave already, Kallen?" Nunnally pouted. "Aw, that's too bad."

"I'll visit some other time," Kallen promised, already halfway to the door. "But I have to go now."

As Kallen stepped out into the night, Lelouch called after her, "Do you want me to escort you home? It's really late."

Kallen whipped around to see Lelouch framed by the light streaming from inside their living quarters. "Nah, it's okay," Kallen dismissed. "I can get back by myself. I'll just use the subway or something."

"If you're sure…" Lelouch trailed off. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"See you tomorrow," Kallen waved, turning back around. The light that shone from behind her narrowed in the night until it finally disappeared. Even though she couldn't see herself (and even if she had a mirror, she wouldn't have been able to see in the darkness), she knew that she was blushing.

And she also knew that she had a crush on Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

**Luna: I was originally going to make this a oneshot, but this was the perfect place to end a chapter and I knew that this fanfic was going to be too long for a oneshot, anyway. ^_^ **

**On a different note, **_**this is the longest chapter I have ever written! **_**Not including the Author's Notes and the lines separating sections of the chapter, this chapter is exactly ****4,835 words****! Whoo!**

**Please review! All criticism is welcomed! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna: To **MisterSP**, Kallen says that because she has heard about the Shinozaki School before (in this AU fanfic, anyway), but thank you for addressing that; I had forgotten to say that she had known. Your second claim is completely valid; however, Sayoko doesn't want to complicate things, so she just lets people live with the fact that she's a 'ninja'. Thank you for criticizing me; I don't get that much, and I've been worrying that my writing hasn't gotten any better. If my answer hasn't satisfied you, please, review or PM me to let me know what I've missed. To **united88**, glad to hear that you liked it so far! ^_^ To **something**, thank you! And I'm glad that you somewhat understand why I chose that piece in particular. To **Gerren**, well, here's Chapter 2. I guess you'll be mad that there's no Chapter 3 yet, though. *mutters playfully* What I do to satisfy you readers… ^_^ To **falconrukichi**, you'll just have to wait and see! But I **_**will **_**give you this information: It won't only be centered around simple life. **

**Lelouch: (DISCLAIMER) ****Luna does not own Code Geass or any of its characters. She also does not own the Music Teachers' Association of California, which includes the CM program (Certificate of Merit). Luna is not entirely sure if it is necessary to show the previous sentence, but she did it just in case.**

* * *

Kallen was floating… somewhere. She really wasn't quite sure what was going on at the moment. All she knew was that she was surrounded by pitch-black darkness and that none of her body was touching any surface of any kind.

Hence, the floating assumption.

Unfortunately, 'not touching any surface of any kind' included _clothing_, so she was… err… naked… yeah. However, she wasn't feeling the slightest bit self-conscious. Maybe it was because no one was around her to witness her being bare.

_So, here I am, in the middle of nothingness, _Kallen thought blankly. 'Blankly' because she didn't feel like anything; that is to say, emotionless. Or _nearly _emotionless. She felt like a spirit with no meaning… or a spirit waiting for something to happen, something extremely important.

_Wait… would this place even be considered 'nothingness'? _Kallen wondered. _If there's darkness here, that must mean that there's something behind it that the darkness is hiding, right? Or is the darkness just a representation of nothingness? Perhaps darkness is just how I interpret nothingness? Maybe there _is _something here…_

While Kallen was having this philosophical discussion with herself, she dimly noticed that the previously pitch-black darkness had gotten a shade lighter. A feeling- curiosity- took hold of her mind and she looked around, trying to find the source of light. It was quite easy to locate the pinprick of light that indicated where the light was coming from. She hesitated before walking/flying/floating closer to the light source, her curiosity growing.

Suddenly, as she approached the object of her curiosity, the light flashed brightly, blinding her for a moment. When she felt brave and safe enough to open her eyes again, she did so. The first thing she saw was a raven-haired boy her age. He was lacking clothing as well, but for some reason, Kallen couldn't see his… _parts_ (not that she was trying to!). His violet eyes pierced through her gaze, and she felt slightly intimidated all of a sudden.

The young man was taller than her, but he was extremely skinny and gave off the impression of being physically weak yet mentally strong. He was quite good-looking. Kallen thought that he was very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on his identity.

He smiled at her, and Kallen noticed that the light source she had pursued was the young man in front of him. He was glowing lightly, but Kallen hadn't realized it before then because his already white skin seemed to be right at place on his body, and one could barely tell that he was glowing at all. But now that she saw it, the shine emitting from his body was undeniable.

The light lit up the formerly pitch-black darkness, making Kallen feel warmer and more carefree. Just as she was about to copy the young man's contagious smile, her dream blinked out for a moment. Once everything came back into focus again, the boy was wearing a suit that seemed based off of some superhero. He was wearing a mask that would certainly intimidate many people- but Kallen's dream self didn't flinch. Instead, she felt like running to him…

* * *

Kallen blinked her eyes open slowly. _Was that… a dream? _She yawned and stretched, straining to remember the quickly fleeting memory of the oddly warming dream.

"Kallen!" her mom called from outside her door, knocking on the wood lightly. "Kallen! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" There were a few more knocks. "Kallen!"

Kallen groaned as her mother's voice completely drove the faint memory of her dream out of her head. "I'm awake, Mom," Kallen called back somewhat grumpily.

"Good. Breakfast is ready, so come on down," her mother told her. Kallen heard the sound of her mother's footsteps getting softer as they retreated down the hallway. The girl sighed and yawned again, her eyes closing. However, just as soon as they did, they shot open again. An image from her dream had suddenly flashed in her mind; one of a teenage boy with pitch-black hair and startling amethyst eyes, who had lit up her dream and defeated the choking darkness…

_Was that… Lelouch?_

* * *

Kallen was still eating her breakfast- toast- when she arrived at Ashford; as she had been lost in thought while eating at home, she hadn't been able to finish it there. Since she had been spacing out on the way to school as well, the single slice of buttered bread that served as the first meal of the day still lived. And if Kallen didn't eat faster, it wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

_That guy in my dream was _definitely _Lelouch, _Kallen mused. _But what was _he _doing in _my _dream? _She frowned around the toast in her mouth. _And I know there was something… _strange _or _different _about him… but what? _She rubbed her head and sighed. _I can't remember… maybe I will later. But for now… _She quickly gobbled up what remained of her breakfast and picked up her pace. _It's time for school. _Kallen was running through the hallway when she suddenly bumped into something…

"Kallen?"

…_some_one_, _Kallen corrected mentally. She looked up at the taller boy and said, "Sorry, Lelouch!" Then, she remembered her dream and immediately turned a hundred shades of red. She averted her gaze and ducked her head, trying to hide her showing emotions from Lelouch. _That's right… he was probably in my dream because I… have a crush on him… _She blushed some more at that thought.

"Kallen, are you alright?" Lelouch asked worriedly. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, forcing Kallen to look at him straight on. He put his hand on her forehead. "Your face is all read, and your forehead is hot. You either have a fever, or…" Something passed in Lelouch's eyes. "Umm… it's got to be the fever. Yeah, that must be it." He quickly let go of Kallen and looked around frantically. "Erm… we should get you to the infirmary…"

Kallen blinked in confusion as her mind raced to think of an excuse. "No, I'm alright, it's just… well, I had something… spicy… for breakfast. Yeah, that's it! So you don't need to worry about me."

"If you say so…" Lelouch murmured. "We better get to class."

* * *

Throughout the school day, Kallen kept glancing at Lelouch, not paying any attention to the classes themselves. She noticed that in each class, he seemed distracted by something. Normally, this wouldn't concern her, as Lelouch was almost never attentive in class; he was constantly sleeping in the middle of it (thankfully, he didn't snore). If he wasn't napping, he was staring out the window lazily.

However, Lelouch was neither sleeping nor gazing out the window. Instead, he was tapping his book with either his fingers or his writing utensil, his foot was tapping on the floor, a frown was permanently etched onto his face, etc. The 'symptom' that puzzled Kallen the most was the light blush that occasionally tinged Lelouch's cheeks. She mulled it over when she wasn't watching Lelouch, trying to figure out what it meant.

Classes went by with Kallen being unable to find the answer to her question. She sighed when she heard the last bell ring. As she headed out the classroom door, someone tapped her shoulder. "What is it, Lelouch?" she asked without turning around.

There was a chuckle. "How did you know that it was me?"

Kallen turned around with a grin. "Name one other male who would talk to me with such confidence, let alone dare to make some kind of physical contact with me."

Lelouch shrugged, smiling. "And why is that?"

Kallen snorted. "It happened when I was in eighth grade. A group of sophomores flirted with me for half of the school year, but I managed to ignore it. I guess they got impatient, though, because they cornered me in the hall one day. I sent all five of them to the infirmary, and the infirmary sent them to the hospital in turn; their injuries were too severe for them to treat."

Lelouch backed up in mock fear. "I better get away from you while I still have a chance; I like my health just how it is."

Kallen smirked. "You _better _be afraid. So, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if Ms. Nu had told you when you were supposed to take your CM. She already called to tell me mine," Lelouch explained.

Kallen nodded. "Same here. I'm doing it this Sunday. I'm supposed to take my practical test at 10:45."

Lelouch smiled. "I'm doing it this Sunday too, but at 11:00. I guess I'll see you there?"

Kallen felt her heart skip a beat. "Y-yeah! W-well, umm… bye!" She sped back home before Lelouch had a chance to say anything back.

* * *

As soon as Kallen crossed over the threshold of the Stadtfeld manor, she ran up to her bedroom, threw her school bag onto the floor, and raced for the piano room. Upon entering, she grabbed the piano bag she had left behind in the room the other day and pulled out her piano book. Kallen flipped to the right page as she walked over to the piano. The young woman sat down in front of the keyboard and placed her fingers on top of it. She took a deep breath and began to play her piece.

_The Storm, Op. 109, No. 13, by Friedrich __Burgmüller._

Kallen pounded down on the piano, making each note resound through her body and soul. She played with the inner strength that she had shown no one, not even those five sophomores she had beat up in junior high. _This is the intensity I want to show Lelouch, _she decided. _I want to show him just how powerful I can be!_

She finished the piece with three 'D's, each note octaves apart from each other. The notes hung in the air, lingering for as long as they could before dying out. Kallen sighed breathlessly, both content and relieved at the same time. _The Storm _was, by far, her favorite song (the Moonlight Sonata came close, but only when it was played by Lelouch). In fact, it was _her _song. It was one of those few things that she could relate to, which was why when Ms. Nu introduced the piece to her and played it, she immediately insisted that _The Storm _be one of her CM pieces.

The door opened, causing Kallen to jump in her seat. She turned round and exclaimed, "Onii-chan! Don't scare me like that!"

Naoto simply smirked. "Haven't heard you play _The Storm _in a long time. Well, the way _you _play it, it should be called _The Tempest_." He closed the door behind him and took a seat.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kallen smiled.

"Of course you would," Naoto laughed. His face became more serious. "Listen, do you remember what I told you about 'fighting back'?"

Kallen's eyes grew wide. "You mean… you finally…"

Naoto looked around to see if anyone was nearby before replying, "Yeah; I went around for possible recruits, and I managed to organize a resistance group. As of now, I'm the leader."

Kallen grinned. "How many? Do I know any of them?"

"I can't say how many right now," Naoto responded. "But there are a few you might know… remember my friend Kaname Ohgi?"

"Ohgi-san? But he seemed to be more of a pacifist to me…" Kallen remarked.

Naoto shrugged. "You're right; he's not much of a soldier, but he's a 'people' person, and we need people like him to help with the recruitments and such."

"Ah," Kallen replied, understanding. "Anyone else?"

Naoto hesitated. "Erm… Shinichirō-"

"Shinichirō Tamaki?" Kallen screeched. "Onii-chan, are you out of your _mind_? That _idiot _is a clueless, arrogant _disruption _who fills his head with _vulgar _and _inappropriate _thoughts and reveals them at the most _random _and _wrong _times!"

"So, I take it that you still remember his last visit…?" Naoto mumbled.

"Who wouldn't?" Kallen huffed. "No one can forget that loudmouth, let alone his _visits_."

"…so you think he's annoying," Naoto stated.

"…annoying made extreme," Kallen corrected.

"Well, he's fiercely loyal, even if he doesn't look it," Naoto explained. "And you know that he absolutely loathes Britannians." He paused and chuckled. "Not to mention that after a long day, a good old 'Tamaki party' could do us some good and help with stress relief."

"Yeah, and he'll get you all so drunk that you'll all have hangovers in the morning. Where's your stress relief?" Kallen muttered under her breath. However, even Kallen knew that what Naoto had said about Tamaki was true. But that didn't mean that her side wasn't right…

"I think that those two are the only ones you've personally met," Naoto said. "But pretty much everyone else is acquainted with me somehow. They all respect me, so you'll get along with them just fine, since you're my sister." He smiled. "And once they _really _get to know you, they'll respect you for who you are."

"Wait- once they get to know me?" Kallen asked with anticipation. "You're not going to have them trooping through here, are you? They'll get suspicious…" 'They' being their father, Earl Stadtfeld, and their stepmother, of course.

"No, silly," Naoto laughed. "You're joining us. Unless, of course, you don't want to…"

"I do! I really do!" Kallen exclaimed quickly. "It's just that… well, I thought that you wouldn't let me become part of the group…"

"You would keep insisting if I didn't," Naoto dismissed. "Or you'd sneak in as a new recruit. Besides, it's neither good nor healthy to keep you from the real world; you've seen it already, anyway, so there's no use in doing it. And protecting you? You'd hate that. Not to mention that you'd get into even worse danger if you didn't get into this one."

"You know me too well, eh?" Kallen beamed. "Thanks, Onii-chan!"

"No problem. For now, carry on with your normal life. I'll bring you to our headquarters- yes, we have a headquarters- when we're organized and ready."

"Hai! Arigato, Onii-chan!"

* * *

Kallen stood nervously in the hallway, frantically playing her songs on an imaginary piano. The piano books that she was required to show her evaluator lay on the floor beside her. She had been dropped off at the designated site for both her CM tests: practical and theory. Since she could take the theory test at any time, her stepmother had brought her to the site at 10:30 A.M., giving her fifteen minutes to practice for and worry about her practical test, which _did _require her to come at a specific time.

Presently, it was 10:43, and Kallen was listening to the person before her, who was playing what was presumably her last piece. _Tick, tock, tick, tock… _The clock seemed to become louder with each passing second. Before Kallen knew it, the music had stopped, the girl before her had left, the evaluator was calling for the next person, and her stomach was churning…

_No! Kallen! Calm down! _she rebuked herself mentally. _You won't be able to play like this, and then you won't be able to show Lelouch what you're made of! You practiced these pieces over and over again, memorized them, and practiced some more! You can do this! _She breathed in deeply, exhaled, and walked into the room. The door closed quietly behind her, and the evaluator looked up.

"Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, I presume?" the evaluator, who turned out to be an elderly lady, asked. The lady glanced back down at the papers in front of her and frowned slightly. Kallen braced herself for the snide comment that was sure to come. She knew that the lady was looking at the information about her parents. Not her guardians, but her birth parents.

Most people just assumed that she was full Britannian on sight (she didn't have the classic 'black-hair brown-eyes' combination that was expected of Japanese people), and even if some managed to notice the few Japanese features she had, they quickly dismissed it as coincidence (Earl Stadtfeld had a Britannian wife, after all, not an 'Eleven'). However, whenever her real heritage was revealed to others (which was rarely- of course, all her CM evaluators knew, but it still happened with others), she was treated like any other 'Eleven', even though she was only half (she wished she was full), by the Britannians.

And the elderly woman in front of her was most definitely, without a doubt, _Britannian_.

With plenty of negative expectations in her head, it was no wonder why Kallen was so surprised (in a good way) when her evaluator turned her frown upside-down and said, "Or should I say Miss Kallen Kozuki? My, my, Villetta wasn't exaggerating when she said that you would be the loveliest girl I would ever see. Even better than my children, I have to say. As for my grandchildren- well, I'll have to wait another decade…" She chuckled. "But I must say, I don't think my grandchildren will _ever _hope to compete with you, and that's saying a lot, considering that I'm a doting grandmother."

Kallen stood there, confused and overwhelmed, throughout the old lady's _long _comment. Once she finally finished, she choked out, "You- you know Ms. Nu? And why aren't you treating me like- like I'm Japanese? You know I'm half…"

"Villetta didn't tell you about me?" the evaluator asked. "I'm her former piano teacher, Natasha Kempenton. And I share the same beliefs concerning the Japanese with Villetta. In fact, I think that I may have been the one to influence her…"

Kallen was still mystified, but she went along with it. "Umm… ma'am, it's an honor to meet you and all, but shouldn't we be getting along with my CM Test? Not to be rude or anything, but that _is _the reason to why we're both here…"

"You're right, of course," Mrs. Kempenton smiled. "Please forgive this old soul for rambling on. Now, may I see your books?" She gave a pointed look at the books Kallen was holding."

"Yes, ma'am!" Kallen handed her books over to Mrs. Kempenton and sat in front of the piano. She saw that the Level 7 technique and sight reading were already placed in front of her, so she glanced at Mrs. Kempenton and asked, "May I begin?"

"Go ahead," Mrs. Kempenton replied.

And Kallen did.

* * *

When Kallen finished playing _The Storm, _she saw that Mrs. Kempenton had her mouth agape, her papers forgotten. Kallen couldn't help but allow herself satisfied smirk. _It seems like I was right to choose _The Storm _as my 'grand finale', _she remarked silently.

Mrs. Kempenton finally found her voice. "Miss Kozuki, that was _incredible_! I see that Villetta wasn't exaggerating when she said that you were a musical prodigy, either!"

Kallen merely nodded and said, "Thank you, ma'am, but the credit all goes to Ms. Nu for teaching me so well…"

"So humble, too!" Mrs. Kempenton smiled. "Come on now, you should be at least a _bit _proud of yourself! You played your technique wonderfully, your sight reading was fantastic, and you memorized and played your three pieces without a single flaw!"

"Ma'am, I appreciate your praise, but it's getting quite overwhelming…" Kallen mumbled. "And aren't you supposed to be writing my results right now?"

Mrs. Kempenton's eyes widened. "Oh, dear me! I forgot!" She chuckled. "I never thought that I would have a young high school student telling me how to do my job, but there's always a first!" She pointed at the door. "Would you be so kind as to lock the door, Miss Kozuki? It wouldn't be good for either of us if you were caught being here after your time slot and I was caught slacking off."

"Alright," Kallen responded. As she locked the door, she glanced through the small window that was situated on the top of the door. Piercing violet eyes flashed, accompanied by a warm smile, and Kallen ducked, unable to meet Lelouch's eyes. _Did he hear me play _The Storm_? _She wondered, feeling her face grow hot.

"Miss Kozuki, is there someone out there?" Mrs. Kempenton asked. Kallen turned and saw that the old lady had a knowing smile on her face. "Let's see…" She looked at a piece of paper. "Lelouch Lamperouge, age seventeen, black hair and purple eyes, one younger sister, Nunnally Lamperouge, age fourteen, is blind and crippled, both siblings are orphans, parents unknown," she recited. "You've got a mysterious one here! And judging from his picture, you've got good taste! You have a good chance, too; he goes to your school!"

"Mrs. Kempenton!" Kallen exclaimed before clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry; the only sounds that can get through these walls are the notes played on the piano," Mrs. Kempenton assured her. "He won't hear you admitting to have fallen in love with him on first sight."

"I know him, Mrs. Kempenton," Kallen murmured.

"You do? Does he know you?" Mrs. Kempenton asked. When she was met with silence, she laughed. "I guess I shouldn't be sticking my nose into a young lady's personal life, eh?" She held out Kallen's piano books. "You are dismissed."

Relieved that she didn't have to answer the old lady's questions, Kallen grabbed her books and rushed out the door. She was almost immediately stopped by Lelouch, who smiled again and said, "You played beautifully, Kallen. Especially that last piece. I never knew that you could play that intensely."

Kallen stammered out her thanks as she ran out of the building.

* * *

_Lelouch liked my playing! He understood the message I was trying to convey! Lelouch _complimented _me! _Kallen felt dazed. _This is one of the greatest days of my life- dang! Now I'm turning into one of those fawning fangirls, aren't I? Must- keep- emotions- under- control-_

Before Kallen knew it, she was standing in front of the building in which she was supposed to take her theory test. She sighed and walked inside. _This test will be a piece of cake. _She tried to make her footsteps as quiet as possible as she walked through the hallway; she knew from experience that this hallway made every little sound echo, and she didn't want to disturb the other piano students who were taking the test.

Kallen entered the room, ignoring the usual stares from all the other test-takers, and headed for the table in the front of the room, where volunteers were working. One of the volunteers, a woman, lifted her head as Kallen approached and whispered, "Name and level?"

"Kallen Stadtfeld," Kallen whispered back. "Level 7."

The lady nodded and flipped through the many Level 7 tests that were organized in a stack and in alphabetical order. "Stadtfeld… Stadtfeld… oh, here we go." She removed a single test from the huge stack and slid it across the table to Kallen. "Please have a seat over there." She pointed at an empty seat near the back.

"Thank you," Kallen replied. She walked over to the indicated seat and sat down. The clock on the wall next to her ticked away in the silence (besides the constant scratching and rubbing of pencils and erasers), but this time, it wasn't as loud. _The only thing I hate about theory tests is the abnormally long time it takes to fill in each answer, _Kallen thought. _I mean, I know how to do all this, but it takes forever to work out!_

Kallen continued to work on her test. Minutes went by, and eventually, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She refused to look up at the newcomer with everyone else. "Name and level?" she heard the woman who had helped her ask in a hushed voice.

Just as Kallen had expected, the newcomer replied, "Lelouch Lamperouge, Level 10."

There was some shuffling of papers. Then, Kallen heard the woman tell Lelouch, "You can take the seat next to that young red-haired lady over there."

Kallen stiffened. She swore that she could _hear _Lelouch smirk as he walked over to the seat next to her and sat down. "Well, what do you know," he whispered, making sure that no one else could overhear him.

Kallen blushed, ducked her head, and wrote a few more answers on her test. Afterwards, she reread her work.

_'Write the meanings of the following musical terms.'_

_Amore- _**love**  
_Appassionato- _**with passion**  
_Expressivo- _**expressive**  
_Misterioso- _**mysterious**  
_Patetico- _**with deep feeling**  
_Fuoco- _**fire**

_Not again, _Kallen moaned inwardly.

* * *

**Luna: know that there isn't a CM in Japan (or at least, that I know of, but I'm 99.9% sure that there isn't), but this is a fanfiction, right? ^_^ Also, I'm pretty sure that _that _much personal information isn't given to the CM evaluators. Or at least, my teacher never told me that… I just added that in. Oh, and the terms that I put on Kallen's theory test aren't actually part of the Level 7 curriculum, but they _are _musical terms. And if you didn't realize beforehand, when Kallen rereads her work, the italicized words are the 'questions', and the bolded words are Kallen's answers. Plus, Kallen's thought at the end is indicating how Mrs. Kempenton teased her about her crush; she feels as if the test is teasing her, too.**

**Ah, love makes people naïve. Even the most intelligent of people can fall victim to its power of ignorance… **

**Kallen: _Normally_, I would be able to know what Lelouch's 'symptoms' meant, but _no_, you had to make me like- like _this_!**

**Luna: But you're enjoying this, aren't you, Kallen?**

**Kallen: …no comment.**

**Luna: Please review! All criticism is welcomed! ^_^**


End file.
